


Silent Mountain

by MostlyTuesday



Category: Silent Hill, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Post BoFA, The Arkenstone as a character, silent hill au, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyTuesday/pseuds/MostlyTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins woke up on the mountain after getting hit in the head by something and finds himself alone. There are no bodies, no birds, no dragons, and no dwarrow. Just fog and a lot of rocks. </p><p>Then he heard a strange noise and realized he might not be quite as alone as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Mountain

The fog was almost alive. It filled the world with a grey cast, muting all colors to make the land match Bilbo's mood.

The members of the company were gone. Not gone as in dead, he hoped, but gone as in they weren't with him. They were not on the empty fields that surrounded the accursed mountain that they had reclaimed and that Bilbo had been banished from. The battle was nowhere in sight, as if it had never occurred. There were no dead with pained grimaces staring blankly up at him, no crows circling for food, no orcs snarling as they ripped apart men, elves, and dwarrow alike.

Nothing.

"Maybe I'm dead." Bilbo said, then cringed. The single sentence echoed slightly in the otherwise silent world. Not a bird nor even a buzzing fly to be heard in the grey land.

Bilbo remembered the battle as mostly a blur. In fact, everything after Thorin dangled him from the precipice with the intent of killing Bilbo was largely a blur. Gandalf might have demanded him to stay safe behind the elves, but the elves had been surrounded and -

_blood, hacking, laughing, pain, red, black, the clank of swords, screams_

\- he was sure he had for a while. Then he somehow found himself on a large rock, shouting about the arrival of the eagles, when he turned and saw Thorin - 

_no shield this time, breaking, cursing, red on white, Azog's twisted smirk as he_

\- then a pain barely registered as darkness overtook the hobbit.

Bilbo awoke an unknown amount of time afterwards. He saw how distorted the world seemed and took off his ring, but there was hardly any improvement. He was alone.

By this time, Bilbo had been wandering around the mountain for what must have been hours. The heat of the battle had dissipated, but his clothes were still damp from his sweat and blood and the air was cold on his skin. He shivered and pulled his dirty shirt closer to himself, wishing that he still had his red jacket.

"Gandalf? Bard? Beorn?" Bilbo shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth, "Bofur? Is there anybody out there?" The hobbit closed his eyes against the echoes and sat down on the hard ground. He curled his arms around his knees and softly whispered, "Thorin?"

A distant distorted screech shocked Bilbo to his feet. The horrifying noise sounded almost like old gears grinding against one another, yet somehow alive like a monstrous raging animal. He saw in the direction of the noise a strange glow.

Bilbo removed Sting from its sheath, and crept quietly on the broken rock and dirt towards the glow. The closer he came to the glow, the louder the noise grew to his ears, and the more afraid Bilbo became. When he came close enough to know what the glow was, Bilbo was hit with vertigo and dropped his sword.

The Arkenstone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If you notice a mistake, please don't hesitate to let me know. This is the first fic that I've sat down to write since high school, and I have no idea how often I'll update.
> 
> This has Silent Hill elements, so blood and gore will be a thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and feel free (encouraged even!) to show it some love if you like it, or constructive criticism if you don't.
> 
> (Oh, and I own nothing. Not even a fish. And now I want a fish...)


End file.
